Dragonriders of Britain
by TheRogueGeneral
Summary: When Harry finds out that he is one of the two founders heirs, his life changes drastically. Set after the Goblet of fire. May contain swear words. Dumbledore Bashing


**A/N This story comes purely from my imagination. All characters belong to the great J.K. Rowlings. I am just dabbling in her world. Minus the characters that may pop up in, they belong to me. It's set after the Goblet of fire.**

As the dark lord glared in displeasure at the group that sat around the huge marble table, there was very few who could meet the irate lord's eyes. As heads bowed under the hefty glare. Lord Voldemort snarled "you're telling me that you had Potter, but he got away?!" As everyone flinched under the bellow of anger, only one dared to speak.

"Milord," Bellatrix Lestrange whispered softly, "p-please, we didn't r-realize that P-Potter was in D-Diagon Alley until he saw us and r-ran." Lord Voldemort screamed "silence!" As the insane female death Eater fell silent, staring wide-eyed at the displeased dark lord. Lord Voldemort growled "why didn't any of you try to capture him?" Bellatrix said "we did try milord, but Potter had help." Lord Voldemort snarled "what?" Bellatrix lifted her gaze to the angry red glare of the dark lord. She said "he was given aid by Dragons."

"Dragons?" Lord Voldemort asked in a very cold and dangerous voice. A voice that had all of his followers shivering in fear. Bellatrix said "yes milord, a Welsh Horntail." Lord Voldemort snarled "the very same kind that he had to face off against in the Tri-wizard tournament?" Bellatrix said "yes milord." Lord Voldemort growled "how did Potter manage to get aid from dragons?"

"Potter," came a silky smooth voice, "is Parseltongue, if you have forgotten milord." Lord Voldemort turned his gaze on the speaker and growled "I hadn't forgotten Snape." Snape bowed his head then said "perhaps Potter merely asked the dragoness to help him escape." Lord Voldemort said "even I have difficult in speaking to dragons, how would Potter be able?" Snape said "when we capture him, I shall ask." Lord Voldemort snarled softly, but there was no heat in his anger.

* * *

Gripping the smooth scales under his hands, Harry Potter glanced down the length of the long neck. As Sharra pumped her wings, gaining altitude. As the misty rain grew cooler and heavier, Harry hissed "_Sharra, let's head down. Pleasse_?" Sharra hissed "_Ass you wissh masster." _As Sharra began her dive downwards, Harry's grip never tighten or lessened on the slippery smooth scales of her neck. Dressed in a dragonhide trousers, and jacket. A benefit of being able to call dragons. When he had first spoken to the nesting mother at the Tri-wizard tournament, he had realized that being Parseltongue meant he was able to speak with dragons.

But then he had learned that Voldemort couldn't speak with the dragons. So he and Hermione had spent many hours in the Hogwarts library researching. It had been Hermione who found out that only direct heirs of Salazar Slytherin were able to talk to all types of serpents. Harry had wondered why Voldemort claimed to be Slytherin's heir, if he couldn't speak to dragons.

After several long months of brewing a ancestory potion, Harry had learned that he is the heir to both Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. His mother hadn't been a Muggleborn as everyone thought. The Slytherin line came from her side. The Gryffindor line came from his fathers. Harry had traced his ancestory back many generations to find out that he is related to Merlin.

After that ardous Research, Harry and Hermione had decided to go to Gringotts and see if he could claim the Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults. There he found out, not only he could claim those vaults, but several others. Such as the Black, Emrys, and Riddle Vault. The Black Vault was his by Sirius Black naming him his heir. The Emrys vault came from right of conquest, as did the Riddle Vault.

When the Goblins realized he was heir to Merlin, everything had changed drastically.

He found out that by right of birth, he owned practically all of Hogsmead and Diagon Alley. That in effect made him the richest Pure-blood, even more so then the Malfoy's and the Nott's. After claiming the Head of House rings for each, he had made them only visible when he wanted them to be. He did not want anyone to realize he is the Birthright of Merlin.

**So what do you think? Constructive criticism is welcome. **


End file.
